


The Book of Marvel

by Ocean_Park_Avenue, ThatGirl1324



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Tags for each one-shot are to be posted in the notes for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirl1324/pseuds/ThatGirl1324
Summary: Get your Marvel one-shots here!We’re here to write your greatest fantasies. Just comment your request on the first chapter and we’ll write ‘em!*IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN FIRST CHAPTER*





	1. BEFORE YOU PROCEED

In this work, we’ll take your request in the comments below but before you proceed, there are a few things you need to know:

Yes, we do smut. But only for the following people:

Loki Laufeyson

Bucky Barnes 

Thor Odinson

Steve Rogers

*Note that this list may change.

 

For the rest of the characters, everything is platonic. 

Thank you!


	2. Spying Around (Bucky X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have been working together for months. During a mission, Bucky’s jealously gets the best of him and things take a turn if the best, in a spicy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hheeey guys. We’re alive! Sorry it took so long to upload. 
> 
> Requested by Marshmalloween. 
> 
> TAGS: Smut, Viginal sex, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Viginal fingering, Masterbation, Voyeurism

You adjusted the hem of your short dress that was way too tight for comfort.

 

“Hey, Nat?” You said to the intercom in your ear. “Why’d you choose such a small-ass dress for me to wear?”

 

“Well, we had to have some way to get Petrov’s attention. I thought this was the most reliable method since he’s known for being a player.” Natasha replied.

 

You sighed.

 

“I think you look good.” You looked left to see Bucky, fixing the tie of his suit as he stared back at you with kind eyes and a smile. You smiled back.

 

“Thanks, Bucky.” You said softly. “This dress is still tight as fuck, though.”

 

He chuckled.

 

At the moment, you and Bucky were about to infiltrate an ex-HYDRA agent named Cliff Petrov. He was infamous for selling huge amounts of weapons to other criminal organizations. You and Bucky had been chosen for the mission, but you had no idea why. You were perfectly capable of doing this mission by yourself. You had been trained by SHIELD for most of your life after all. You even sometimes could beat Natasha when sparring, though that would happen around 1% of the time. But for Bucky, it was almost an equal fight.

 

You looked over at Bucky and saw him looking straight ahead as he fixed the cuffs of his sleeve. Your relationship with Bucky had been rocky when you two first met. Though, as months passed, a friendship began to blossom. Everything changed just a few weeks ago. You had been sparring him when you noticed how good his muscles looked under the shine of the lights above. When you were momentarily distracted, Bucky swept his leg under you, making your back hit the cold leather of the mat. You looked up at him as he pinned your wrists above your head. You breathed heavily, cheeks flushed with warmth. He had leaned down and you noticed his cheeks were dusted a light red. He leaned closer so you could feel his warm breath in your ear. “Got ya.” He had said. That... that was the moment everything changed.

 

"Come on, we're about to reach the door, focus," Bucky said bringing you back from your thoughts. You shook your head and got yourself together. Not the time to be thinking of that. You had a mission to complete.

 

You both entered the mansion. Petrov had a beautiful house in the hills of Russia. A large staircase greeted you, along with a giant shining chandelier that hung above you, refracting the light that hit it making rainbows on the ceiling and surrounding walls. The foyer was packed with people; some wearing some of the most expensive dresses and suits you’d ever seen, others just plain waiters serving drinks and hor 'd oeuvres.

 

You simply scanned the room as you roamed around with Bucky in tow, trying to notice Petrov anywhere. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen. You expected to see him somewhere surrounded by women. You figured since his background search said he was a womanizer. You saw a woman walking towards both of you smiling holding a tray of champagne.

 

“Welcome, Mr and Mrs..?” The waitress waited for a response.

 

“Barnes… Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.” Bucky answered smugly as he smirked at you. You glared at him with a frown then instantly a fake smile trying not to be suspicious with the waitress.

 

“Great, welcome Mr. and Mrs.Barnes, would you like some champagne?” She asked, you and Bucky picked up your glasses from the tray, thanked the waitress and walked around the crowd of guests to sit at one of the beautifully set tables.

 

“Nat? Any sign of Petrov?” You whispered as you and Bucky sat down.

 

“No, nothing so far.” She replied. You sighed and took a swig of your champagne. Of course it was expensive and of course, it was the best champagne you had in a while.

 

You placed down your drink and looked at Bucky. He was staring back at you with an unreadable expression as he bit his lip. Honest to God, that had to be one of the sexiest things you’ve ever seen. “So, how do you wanna take this?” You asked.

 

He snapped out of his gaze and blinked. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to be so forward. Let’s see--”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” You said with gritted teeth.

 

“Oh. Okay, then. What did you mean?” He smirked.

 

“You know exactly what I mean.” You narrowed your eyes. Now is not the time, Bucky, you thought. How were you supposed to get through this fucking night if he’s was gonna be like this the whole time? You sighed. Guess you better deal with it.

 

Suddenly, the whole room began clapping. You didn't know what was happening so you started clapping as well. You directed your attention to where everyone was looking. There, standing at the top of the stairs with a gorgeous mistress attached to his arm, was Cliff Petrov in all his vile glory. He was actually quite handsome for a villainous guy; sharp jawline with some little stubble, striking green eyes and shining dirty blonde hair that was held together with gel. If he wasn’t a psychotic villain then you would definitely fuck him.

 

Bucky seemed to notice how you looked at him because a moment later he spoke up. “C’mon, let’s get closer.” You nodded, took one last gulp of your drink and followed Bucky into the crowd.

 

“Thank you, everyone, for coming to this wonderful event,” Petrov said. This event was actually a disguised auction the weapons he had stolen and supposedly. SHIELD had gotten a tip that Petrov was going to be selling a nuclear bomb to the highest bidder, no matter who it was.

 

“The auction will start in 30 minutes, so relax, have a few drinks, a couple of hors-d'oeuvres, and socialize. Thank you and have a wonderful time.” Petrov started walking down the staircase with his mistress in tow, his steps followed by applause.

 

You pulled Bucky aside to the bar and started revising the plan. “Okay, so I’m gonna go up to Petrov now, while you sneak into his office and try to find the file on the bomb. Got it?”

 

Bucky grunted in reply. Though, as you were about to walk off, he grabbed your wrist. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Ya,” you gave warm smile. “Plus I think I'll have little fun with this mission.” You said, winking. Bucky rolled his eyes and let go of your wrist. You quickly fixed your breasts to create more cleavage and walked toward the other bar across the foyer in the sexiest way possible.

 

Petrov glanced at you as you walked towards the bar, your hips swaying side to side like he was in a trance. He looked you up and down your body. It was working. He excused himself from the couple he was talking to and turned attention towards you. He swiftly came by your side as you were about to order a drink.

 

“Enjoying the party?” He smiled slyly.

 

“Yes, very much so, everything looks so beautiful.” As you were looking around the room you could see Petrov was definitely staring at your breasts, you felt both flattered and uncomfortable. “You're our host right?” You ended with a pretty smile.

 

“Mmmhmm.” He ended with a smooth smile.

 

“So what’s a handsome guy like you doing with a girl like her?” You said as you glanced at the woman he came with. She was actually very beautiful, you felt bad acting like a bitch.

 

“Why, jealous?”

 

“Just a little, I would’ve loved to be in her place.” You said in a very seductive tone while rubbing his thigh under the counter.

 

“In what way?”  

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Well, that can still be arranged if you want?” You were glad he was falling for the bait, that meant you could stop flirting with this guy like he was the last on the planet. “Since you think this place is so beautiful, how about a private tour.” He laid his hand on the small of your back and beckoned to a hallway.

 

“That would be lovely.” He grabbed your hand and softly pulled as he walked, you followed. He glided through the crowd with ease, muttering a couple ‘excuse me’s’ as he passed. He leads you up the stairs and started the tour. He went into great detail about every room you visited and you just nodded and smiled as he talked. In reality, you were bored out of your mind. He talked for way too long, and it really just seemed as if he was bragging about everything expensive he owned.

 

You finally reached the end of your tour when you reached Petrov’s office. That’s when you remember Bucky was in here. You frantically looked around and spotted a small coat closet that was open slightly. You sighed in relief. You heard Petrov close the giant door of his office and you turned, a smirk on your face that complimented your now narrowed eyes. You leaned back on his desk.

 

“I found the file. There’s no need to seduce him anymore.” You heard Bucky say quietly through the earpiece. You ignored him, not because you wanted to but because you didn’t want your cover blown, plus you knew this would get under Bucky’s skin.

 

“Now that we’ve finished,” Petrov said, taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. “Why don’t we get to business.”

 

You smirked. “With pleasure.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bucky couldn’t stand to witness what he was seeing, though he wasn’t looking away. You and Petrov having a full out make out session on his desk as his hands roamed your body, dipping to cup your ass. Your legs were around his waist, your tight dress now so high up your thighs that he could see the black lace of your panties. Bucky bit his lip, hard. He was trying really hard not to enjoy this, and though a part of him wanted to storm out of this closet and punch Petrov in the face, he held back. Another part of him, in his lower regions, was already hard from the sight that the tiny space provided. The way you looked, along with the little sounds you made were enough to get him to rock hard.

 

He had first started wanting you when you both first met, actually. You would always act so cold towards him, but as the months past he became good friends with you and began to want you more than ever. But every time he would try and make a move, you would always ignore it. But he was persistent. And everything changed for him when you two were sparring. The way you looked under him almost made him lose control, but he kept his chill. From then on, when he would flirt with you, you would actually acknowledge it and would even flirt back sometimes. So seeing you at the mercy of Petrov made a wave of jealousy rush through him.

 

By now Bucky had a full erection, and there are only two ways to get rid of an erection. One, wait for it to “cool down”, two...jerk off.

 

Your moans were getting louder and louder, Bucky felt like he was going crazy. His hand trailed from his pistol holster down to the warm tent in his pants. He started to slowly rub the outside of his now tight pants. He undid his belt and let his hands slipped through the waistband of his pants, and over his briefs. His rubbing became more rapid and his breathing heavier.

 

He glanced through the closet crack watching you become a moaning mess. He really preferred if it was him making you moan. Just imagining you moaning his name made him almost groan. His imagination went insane, leading him to slip his hands through the waistband of his briefs and grasped his cock. His moans were held back by him biting his lips hard. His hands slithered near his tip, the most sensitive part. He started to imagine you on your knees looking up at him with lustful eyes. He couldn't take it any longer and slipped his hard member out of his briefs. He peeked through the closet door again and saw your neck exposed. Instantly, he imagined kissing, licking, and biting that gorgeous neck of yours.

 

Petrov bit your neck and you let out a breathy moan that went straight to his member. He began to stroke his length with a steady slow pace, trying to enjoy the moment. Hearing you moan louder made him look up, Petrov was rubbing your cunt and you were kissing him intensively with passion. Just moaning into the kiss made the fires of anger and jealousy start to roar.

 

Suddenly, Bucky heard you moan. “Oh, just like that, Cliff! Ah! Please!”

 

Just hearing you say please with a moan made Bucky want to come right then and there. Although, he was pissed that you moaned Cliff’s name. That made him furious. In a blind fit of rage and jealousy, he quickly put his still hard cock back into his briefs and buckled his belt back. I’ll definitely have blue balls later, but whatever. He then stormed out of the closet towards the moaning couple. He knew from all those years with HYDRA the fastest and quietest way to knock someone out. Bucky then turned his hand flat and hard and hit Petrov's collar bone hard.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Bucky!” You yelled. “What the hell!? I had it under control!” You were still panting from the intensity of the activity you just experienced.

 

Bucky’s face was flushed and red all over, his breathing heavy. Why was he breathing so heavily? He’d just been in the closet the whole time.

 

“And by under control, you mean ‘having fun’ right?” He said, frowning. That's strange. He always smiles at you. You then heard Natasha through your earpiece.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Bucky happened.” You said glaring at him. He looked away. “Just send some agents to pick him up. We’re tired.”

 

“Will do. Good job.”

 

You turned back to Bucky who was leaning on one of the walls of the office. “So what if I was?” You said laughing. Bucky moved a hand over his face and chuckled.

 

“That’s ok,” he said with a smirk, slowly walking to the doors and out into the hall. “I just think you could’ve had way more fun with someone else. Someone who could do much better than he did,” Bucky said still walking. This was bad, you were crazy turned on from Petrov and the things Bucky were suggesting weren't helping in the slightest.

 

“Buck, slow down! What do you mean by that?” You said as you walked to catch up with him. Bucky turned his head with a sexy smirk, which did not slow the pulsing of your core.

 

“All I’m saying is that someone, no one in particular, could’ve made you feel much better,” He said with a smug expression that sent a tingle down your spine. If he could make you feel that just with his words, you wonder what he could do with his hands and mouth.

 

But you scoffed. “And who exactly is this non-specified person?”

 

You were now both amused but curious, Bucky suddenly stopped, looking over his shoulder at you. “Oh, you know exactly who.” Then he walked into a room on your right. You eagerly followed him in.

 

The room was a large lounge room. There was a bar to the left and a set of chairs and couches to the right.

 

“If my suspicions are correct about who it is, what would they do right now?” You asked with feigned innocence as went to stand by one of the couches.

 

“Hmm, let’s see. He would probably fuck you ’til you come and you’d screaming his name within

minutes.” Bucky said as he stalked over to you, smirking.

 

“Mmm, we’ll see about that.” You purred. Grabbing Bucky by the collar of his suit jacket, you flung him so that he sat on the couch, legs wide. You proceeded to straddle him, your dress riding up your thighs.

 

He placed his hands on your thighs, sliding up to your waist. You involuntary shivered. You never knew his touch could feel so good.

 

“So, what now, Sargent?” You panted.

 

He smirked. “You tell me.”

 

You smirked back. That’s when your lips crashed with his in a sudden kiss. It was like nothing you’d ever with your other partners over the years. Their kisses had been ones filled with lust and greed. But Bucky’s, he was filled with passion and emotion, and you loved it.

 

Bucky pulled you closer to him as his arms snaked around you and caressed your back. You moaned into the kiss as your arms wrapped around his neck. You started to slowly grind your hips, feeling his erection through your panties. He groaned. He moved a hand to the back of your neck and licked your lips asking permission for entry.

 

Bucky hands moved to your ass and you gasped as he swiftly picked you up to put you on your back. He pulled away for breath and started kissing and sucking your neck, leaving marks everywhere. You felt like you were melting under the touch. Your hands moved from his neck to his hair, scratching his scalp with your nails and pulling slightly. His kisses started to trail down your neck, kissing and biting. That’s when you felt his hands slowly pull down the straps of your dress until your bare chest was exposed. The kisses fell to the middle of your chest. Bucky started to leave open-mouthed kisses leading to one of your breasts. He slowly flicked his tongue over your nipple, teasing you. You shuddered. God, he was good. You felt him smirk against your tender skin. He began to suck on your nipple softly as his flesh hand played with your other one, you moaned, you were getting wetter by the second.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you,” Bucky said between pants.

 

You moaned out loud.

 

“Sorry, it took so long.” You said with a smirk. Bucky gazed up at you with hooded eyes and returned with the same.

 

Bucky pulled the rest of your dress down,  while you took off your heels. When you were fully naked, the kisses started again

 

“Y’know, it’s kinda unfair that I’m the only one who naked now. Don't you think we should even it up?” You asked between kisses.

 

Bucky smirked smugly. “‘Course, doll.” He took off his suit jacket and began to undo his shirt buttons. You pushed his hands away and began to unbutton it yourself. You felt his broad chest as your hands slowly felt his muscular abdomen. You heard him repress a moan with closed lips. You took off his shirt completely, then going straight for his belt buckle. Though, Bucky grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head with his metal hand, squeezing lightly.

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” He teased. “I've been dreaming of this for a long time. I'm going first.” Bucky kissed you again laying you back down on your back, moaning as your hands raked over his muscular back.

 

Starting between your breasts, he left open-mouthed kisses all the way down to your stomach. His tongue dipped into your belly button as he slowly spread your legs farther apart, eager to begin. When his tongue reached your aching wet pussy, Bucky licked a long stroke up and swirled his tongue around your clit. You moaned, loudly. You covered your mouth with a hand, but Bucky gently moved it. “Let me hear you, baby.”

 

He suddenly began sucking your clit, you whined out his name. Bucky hummed with pleasure, the vibrations rippled through your body, and grabbed a handful of his hair to keep from moaning any louder. His own moan sent more vibrations through you.

 

While he continuously sucked, he slipped a finger inside. You couldn’t help the breathy moan that slipped out. His pumps were slow at first, but the more you moaned, the faster he went. When Bucky slipped another finger in and curled them, you felt as if you would burst from the pleasure.

 

At this point, you would probably lose your sanity because of how much you enjoyed this. You felt your orgasm building up, the feeling almost in comparison to ecstasy. You final lost it when he slipped a third finger in and he curled. Your orgasm hit like a wave, you gripped the couch and your toes curled. Bucky came back up and kissed you gently.

 

“Oh my fucking God. That was fucking amazing.” You said, still feeling the after effect of your orgasm.

 

“Only for my favourite girl.”

 

You grabbed his hand and licked his fingers clean, giving Bucky bedroom eyes the whole time. Bucky swallowed as a blush formed on his cheeks. You loved the look on his face whenever he got flushed.

 

He sighed. “What am I going to do with you?” He leaned over you, forcing you to lie back down on your back.

 

“Well, I hope to fuck me.”  

 

“Absolutely.” He said with a deep raspy voice and crashed his mouth into yours.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed as your hands made their way into Bucky’s hair. His kiss was infatuating. The way his hands moved across your body was captivating. Why had you delayed doing this for so long?

 

His left hand rested on the small of your back as his right moved up and down your body, not leaving anything untouched. Your hands trailed from Buck’s hair, down to his chest and he groaned into your mouth. They then moved down his abdomen to slide to his belt buckle. You unbuckled it eagerly, wanting nothing but to put your lips around his cock. Your curiosity ran wild with thoughts of what he tasted like.

 

He smirked against the kiss knowing exactly what you wanted, you couldn't help by smirk as well. You squealed as he swiftly swapped positions, you now straddling his hips. Your sex against his hard member that was caged in his tight pants. And like any lustful girl, you wanted to release it from its cage.

 

You slid your hips down slightly to get better access to his cock. Since his buckle was already undone, that made it much easier to take out his hard length. As soon as it sprung out,  you couldn't help but drool at his length. How the hell was that gonna fit inside you? There was only one way to find out.

 

You gazed into his eyes that were full of lust. You leaned down slowly, Bucky getting more impatient by the second. You licked his tip, pre-cum already leaking out. Your right hand began to leisurely stroke is a long shaft, earning a soft moan from Bucky. The sounds that came out of him were enough to make you wet in an instant.

 

You finally put your mouth over his sensitive tip, making him squirm underneath you. As you were beginning to move your head up and down, his moans and groans became louder. Well, you couldn't blame him, he’d been waiting for this time for a long time. One of his hands finally found the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly. You tried to fit as much of him as you could in your mouth, and the parts you couldn't reach you let your hand take over.

 

“Fuuuuck, doll. Just like that.”  Bucky moaned beautifully.

 

“Yeah, are you close?” You said smugly.

 

“Mmmhhmmm!”

 

You head began going very fast, thanks to Bucky's hand in your hair. Bucky made one last noise of pleasure before he surprised you with a fountain of his cum in your mouth. In a way… he kind of tasted good. You decided to swallow.

 

“Oh my God!” He said, breathless. You smiled, feeling proud of your work.

 

“I need you now.” He said while sitting up to look at you.

 

“You don't need some time to get ready again?” You asked with a smirk.

 

“Not when it’s with you.” He grabbed your face and crashed his mouth into yours. The kiss was sensual yet lustful with sin. You felt him lick your lips for more access to your mouth. Your hands found his hair automatically and gave it a rough yet gentle tug.

 

Every time you kissed Bucky it always felt like there wasn't a thing in the world that could ruin it.

 

You lied him down again as you got on top of him. Bucky's hands landed softly on your hips. You stood on your knees, lining up his cock with your entrance. You kept one of your hands between your legs grasping his member, which was already hard, lifting it higher. His tip was now lightly grazing your sex.

 

“You ready?” You said a little too smug.

 

“Doll, I've been ready for a long time. So the real question is are you?” He smirked followed by narrowing his eyes. That look alone made all of your cockiness leave you in an instant.

 

“Yes, definitely.” You said almost moaning.

 

You closed your eyes and tilted your head up as you began to lower yourself.

 

“Stop.” He said you turned worried immediately. You gazed at him with concern.

 

“What's wrong?” You said calmly to him, but on the inside, you were freaking out.

 

“Stop closing your eyes, I need to see that face when you come, okay?” He said with a smirk. A rush of relief coursed through your veins along with a chuckle escaping your lips.  

 

“Yes, Sargent.” You said with a smile. You leaned down and kissed him, this time more passionately. As you sat back up, you didn't take your eyes off of his, gazing into them with such want and lust.

 

As you began to lower yourself again, you saw Bucky bite his lip hard. It was the hottest thing you've ever seen. So much, that you couldn't help but moan at the look. When he was fully inside, you took a second to adjust to his size. You slowly started to move your hips up and down, and it felt miraculous. You didn't know if it was his size or just him, but there was definitely something different about Bucky, compared to all the other assholes, a one-night stand, and lovers you had before him. You didn't want to sound like a cliché but Bucky felt special.

 

You kept moving your hips at a fast pace, making your sex throb more and more. All the while gazing at Bucky with hooded eyes. Bucky gripped your hips into his pelvis, pushing them down every time you went down.  He was going so fast that at this point he was pounding into you.

 

You were easily almost there, you felt your climax build, so much that your toes were starting to curl. Bucky was probably close too, ‘cause his hands around you hip grasped your waist tighter. His flesh hand moved to your ass and squeezed.

 

He suddenly sat up quickly, his flesh had travelling to the back of your neck and pulled you in for a deep kiss. Your arms went around his neck. You instantly let his tongue slid through your lips, letting it explore your mouth thoroughly.

 

Your orgasm cascaded through your body, almost making your body go limp. Just as your legs gave out, Bucky moved faster and faster, to help build his climax.

 

Your lungs were screaming for air as Bucky kissed your lips in a bruising kiss, so your mouth went to his neck to kiss, lick, and bite it. Bucky groaned with pleasure.

 

Well, that seemed to do it because soon, you felt the warm liquid of Bucky fill your sex. He slowed down his hips to a halt.

 

Bucky laid back down, you fell on top of him. Lying down with your bare chest against his, you decided to speak.

 

“Sorry, this took a few months,” you said.

 

Bucky chuckled. “A few?”

 

“Okay, okay,” You laughed, “Maybe a little more than that.”        

 

“It’s okay.” His flesh hand ran up and down your back, soothingly. “It was worth the wait.”

 

“Now that you guys are done, can we focus back on the mission.” Natasha sounded through your ear. And that’s when you realized you had forgotten to take out your ear-com, meaning Natasha had heard the whole thing.

 

“O-oh, yeah., Sorry you had to hear us, Nat.” You said, blushing by the fact that someone had heard you.

 

“It’s okay. I’ve actually been waiting for it to happen for a long time now. It’s about time.”

 

“What?” You said slightly confused.

 

Natasha giggled. “Don’t worry. We’ll talk about it later.”

 

You just rolled your eyes, which landed Bucky's.

 

“Nat heard us?” He asked, blushing as much as you.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He hummed. “Well, at least you gave her an earful.”

 

“Bucky!” You slapped his chest playfully.

 

“Come back to the Quinjet, guys. Some agents have already collected Petrov.” Natasha said.

 

“Copy.” You replied as you got off Bucky and gathers your clothes off the ground. After, you glanced to Bucky who was looking at you with lust filled eyes. Then you looked to his crotch to see his dick was hard again.

 

“Might wanna deal with that before we get to the Quinjet, Buck.” You said putting on your dress and underwear.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to. I think I need some dealing with it.” He smirked. You smirked back.

 

“I’m too sore from the last time. I don’t think can take another round. Wait until we get back to the Compound.” You winked.

 

“Then we better get going. I can’t wait to pounce on you back in my room.” He said getting up from the couch and gathering his stuff.

 

Bucky quickly got dressed and joined you at the door. As you both walked down the hall to the exit, his hand gradually made its way down your back to cup your ass. You moved his hand back to the small of your back. “Easy there, soldier.”

 

“That’s Sargent to you,” Bucky whispered in your ear.

 

You laughed. “Yes, sir.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think and some more requests!


End file.
